Marionette
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: 'Matt could feel the strings embedded in his hands and wrapped around his feet, forcing his limbs to move against his will no matter how hard he struggled.' MxM Violence, rape and all things horrible.
1. Prologue

**A.N.**

**Had to get away from my usual fluffy antics. Been thinking about this for a while.**

**I thought it needed a prologue too, proper chapter will be up within the week.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p>It was simple really.<p>

It was always simple. Matt glanced at his reflection in the mirror, slender fingers tracing the purpling eye, glancing away from his reflection for a moment as though it would disappear if he didn't look at it. Of course it was simple.

That's what Mello had said at least, cruel words slipping from a sharp tongue at Matt's carelessness when the coffee slipped from between his hands, shattering on the floor, staining it a putrid brown colour.

"God, what the fuck is wrong with you? Clumsy piece of shit." The blonde hissed.

Matt knew the pain. It was familiar, almost a comfort. He withdrew his hand from his face, pressing the ice wrapped in the cloth back to it, ignoring Mello when he sat on the tub behind him. "…I didn't mean to drop it." Matt mumbled. "Sorry. I'll clean it."

"Damn right you will." Mello grumbled back, teeth digging into the chocolate bar, snapping off a corner.

Yes it was simple. Avoiding making stupid mistakes, the ones that people with a normality to their lives made. The ones humans made. Easy. Simple.

A shiver ran down Matt's spine, the cold from the ice penetrating the warm skin, the swelling refusing to go down to. Mello watched, a flash of amusement in the sharp blue eyes, smirking again when the ice was removed, at the sight of his handiwork.

Matt could feel the strings embedded in his hands and wrapped around his feet, forcing his limbs to move against his will no matter how hard he struggled. He knew he would always come back to Mello. He knew he would let Mello dictate his every action, thought and feeling.

And he didn't mind in the slightest.


	2. Coffee

**A.N.**

**This was fun to write :)**

**Warning for violence.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Review? If the people who alert/favorite write reviews everyone's reviews would be through the roof.**

* * *

><p>The room was dank, stale smoke having perforated all of the furniture that it could. Not that it mattered, the only furniture was a small scratched up sofa and three hard back chairs that faced a wall lined with monitors. A constant fluorescent glow that after continued exposure to for a lengthy amount of time, had turned Matt a sickly pale colour. A slightly sticky mug sat in the table in front of the monitors, a ring of brown attached to the table from the many times the coffee had overflowed in a sleep deprived bid to stay up longer.<p>

Matt sat in the chair, elbows propped on the table with his head resting in his hands, lens of his goggles flickering as the pictures switched showing whichever bitch they were following. It was hard to pay attention, Matt's fingers toying with themselves or his tongue fidgeting with the cigarette that was held firmly between his lips. He pretended not to notice the young man who had snuck his arms around the small blonde girl, hand dipping between her legs, though he couldn't help but notice the revulsion on his face as he did so. "Bet he wishes he could apparate." Matt muttered to no one in particular, tapping the ash from his cigarette into the overflowing tray by his side.

Matt turned at the sound of the heavy metal door crashing open and thumping into the concrete wall behind it, watching as flakes of cement sprinkled to the already grimy floor. Matt wrinkled his nose slightly. "Calm down Mells."

"Shut up." Mello huffed, flopping into the chair next to Matt, training his eyes on the screens. "Anything happen?" He asked.

"No…" Matt replied, desperately trying to recall what had happened over the last seven hours since Mello had put him in the room devoid of video games and only one pack of cigarettes. As to be expected his focus disappeared the second Mello left the room..

"You didn't even pay attention?" Mello huffed, fingers clenching into tight fists at his side, eyes becoming narrow.

"I did try just-"

"Useless!" Mello scowled, leather covered fist connecting with Matt's face. Matt bit his lip, holding back the cry of pain. He was used to it, nothing to waste tears over. Mello crossed his legs, watching with a small smirk as Matt's pale cheek blossomed into an ugly red. Pain was Mello's favourite colour after all.

Matt massaged his cheek, going quiet. It was useless to try and explain why his focus failed him. It was just earn him another punch. Except this time it would be harder and aimed at his balls. Not something he wanted to risk. Biting the inside of his lip Matt turned his attention to his coffee, taking a quiet sip, looking over to Mello who began laughing.

"Can tell that guy does not want to be there." He grinned, gesturing to the screen as though the last two minutes never happened, which of course in Mello's mind, they didn't. "Reckon he'll pay us if we barge in and grab him?" He grinned.

"Y-Yeah, probably." Matt replied, managing a small smile, going along with the fake atmosphere, his shaking hands gripping his jeans tightly.

"God Matt calm down, I barely tapped you." Mello huffed, only becoming more agitated when I struggled to get my hand movements or breathing under control. "I'll show you a fucking real punch unless you shut the fuck up Matt!" He growled, piercing eyes cutting into Matt's flesh as he glared. After all it was only a matter of seconds, Matt knew this.

"I said-" Five.

"-calm-" Four.

"-the-" Three

"-fuck-" Two.

"-down." One.

Mello leapt across the small amount of spacing between the chairs, landing on Matt's lap, the increased weight causing it to topple backwards and send the two boys sprawling across the floor. Matt winced as the back of his smacked against the hardwood floor, barely having time to register it before Mello was on top of him again, fingers curled into the front of Matt's striped shirt, jerking him forwards. The fist hitting every part of skin that it could until it was a dark purple coupled with blood dripping from his nose and down on to the floor.

Mello shoved him back, panting heavily. Matt didn't bother to move, even when the blood from his nose dribbled onto his lip. "That's a punch." Mello snapped. "Now get up." He hissed climbing off him, ignoring his own bleeding knuckles. "I said get up asshole." He reminded Matt with a swift kick to the ribs. Mello growled when Matt still refused to move, grabbing the closest thing to him he hurled it at the bruised boy.

Matt let out a soft cry as the hot coffee splashed across his stomach and the mug hit his hand, but thankfully didn't break. Matt sat up, wrapping his arms around his stomach as though it would help with the light scalding. "Next time move faster." Mello huffed, storming from the room. "And this time pay attention!" He snapped, slamming the door shut behind him.


	3. Sleep

**A.N.**

**So this fic will be a short one. Ten chapters at the most.**

**Reviews would be kind :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p>The bruises on Matt's skin began to heal after a few days thanks to Mello staying at work, the skin having turned a light yellow instead of the previous harsh purple. The apartment itself was unusually quiet, save for the constant dripping of the kitchen faucet which had turned into a gentle background lull.<p>

Though none of the calm managed to keep Matt from twitching from any loud noises from outside or the footsteps that walked past the apartment door, only to go to the apartment next door, keys jingling for a moment before stepping inside. His games remained painfully untouched, collecting dust in the corner as Matt continually filled his coffee cup the sweet caffeine giving him some sense of safety.

Matt's slender fingers gripped the stained cup tighter as the tell-tale clicking of boots resounded outside the thin wooden door, the chipped doorknob turning before the door flung open, revealing an exhausted Mello who promptly flopped onto the couch, not sparing Matt a second glance. Matt quietly walked over, draping a blanket around him, easing the shoes off his feet when he realised that Mello was already asleep.

Brushing a lock of blonde hair out of his face Matt felt a small smile tug at his lips. Mello's face had dropped the stress and anger, smoothing over until he looked like a small child who'd stayed up too late. Matt stroked his cheek gently before pulling away, he knew it was a stupid reason to stay. Of course it was and Matt knew this but he couldn't bear to even think about walking out, despite having a bag packed, hidden under the mess of coats in the closet. Not that he would use it. But something about knowing it was there comforted Matt, who took seat across from Mello, watching him quietly as he slept.

Mello woke a few hours later, smothering a yawn into the back of his hand, glancing around the room. He shot a look at Matt. "Got any chocolate?"

"Yeah." Matt murmured, tossing him a bar, letting it land on the bottom half of the sofa. Mello ripped it open with his teeth, chewing on it slowly, savouring each bite.

"Need you to come to work with me tomorrow." Mello told him firmly between mouthfuls.

"Why?" Matt asked, tearing at the skin on his thumb with his teeth.

"Just need you to come with me. Stop questioning everything I fucking say!" Mello huffed, screwing up the wrapper and tossing it onto the floor. "I'll tell you when you get there okay? Then you can understand, easier once I show the equipment."

Matt nodded quietly, pulling his thumb away from his mouth as the skin became red and sore as the new flesh was exposed. "Okay, but can you wake me up please? Otherwise I won't be able to get up on time." He reasoned.

Mello scowled slightly but nodded in compliance. "Fine, whatever."

"Thanks." Matt smiled, pulling his goggles back down over his eyes.

"Want some coffee?" Mello asked, standing up, making his way over to the kettle.

"If you're making." Matt replied, smiling as a warm mug was pressed into a hand a few minutes later. "Thanks Mells." Mello watched Matt intently as he sipped at the coffee slowly. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Mello told him bluntly, diverting his eyes. "Just shut up and enjoy it."

"Yeah yeah." Matt grinned, draining the cup and setting it on the coffee table, leaning back into the chair, eying his games. "Can I…?"

"Go ahead." Mello shrugged, slumping back into the couch, yawning.

Matt leaned across the arm of the chair, reaching for his PSP, ignoring his arms as they seemed to grow heavier as he moved them.

"You okay?" Mello asked him.

"Feel bit…" Matt trailed off as he lost the use of his tongue, eyes heavy. Mello moved to the arm of the chair, running his hand gently through the scarlet locks.

"Sleep Matt, you're okay." He murmured softly in his ear, watching as Matt's shoulders fell forwards, asleep. Shoving Matt off him, Mello grinned. "I make good coffee." He laughed to himself, taking Matt's car keys from the hook. Hoisting Matt's arm around himself, he dragged him from the apartment, slamming the door behind them.


	4. Puppy

**The reviews o.o My God the reviews.**

**You guys are actually freaking epic! Much much love!**

**I'm so glad for the response this fic got :)**

**Warning: This starts getting a bit nasty now. **

**Disclaimer, no own.**

**Review? Make me happy!**

* * *

><p>Matt slowly pried his eyes open, taking in the silhouettes of various people in the gloomy room, further masked by a thick cloud of cigarette and marijuana smoke that made his eyes water. Matt quickly realised his goggles were missing, the comforting rubber strap no longer fitting snugly around the back of his head. Shifting slightly, Matt wriggled to his side, wondering if his arms had fallen asleep as well as they refused to comply with his brain.<p>

"Mell, how many people did you invite around?" Matt grumbled, struggling to grasp the movement of his tongue.

"Awww sleeping beauty's awake." A gruff voice to his left chuckled, thick fingers reaching towards Matt's back, a harsh burning hit his wrists, followed by his arms being contorted into a painful position. Matt let out a soft hiss, quickly realising that his arms were bound together until his elbows met behind his back, forcing his chest out.

"The hell?" Matt grumbled, trying and largely failing to twists his hands free from the strangers grasp. "Mello, this isn't funny, stop being a dick and let me go." He told the room, trying not to choke on the vile stench that reached his nose that seemed to consist of sweat, moulding food and more sweat.

"No. I don't think I will. You look good like that." Mello replied, leather creaking as he moved to sit in the nearest arm chair to Matt, running his fingers through the thick scarlet locks. "About time I put you to use somewhere where you might make a damn difference. And everyone here needs some stress relief."

"Oh fuck off." Matt huffed, straining against the bonds. "I'm not a fucking dog. I was doing fine at the apartment."

Mello twisted his hand into Matt's hair, yanking it painfully until the follicles were screaming in protest, dragging him upwards until his knees just barely met the floor. "Now now, attitude." Mello chided in his ear. With a grin Mello pushed betweens Matt's shoulder blades, forcing his face to come crashing into the cold wooden floor.

Matt grunted in pain, wriggling as Mello pressed a heavily booted foot to his back, keeping him still. "Mell, seriously, fuck off. This isn't funny!" Matt protested, voice rising an octave in mild panic as he felt a hand caressing the smooth curve of his ass. Matt visibly flinched as the hand forced itself between his firmly closed legs, sliding over his denim clad cock.

"Such a dirty mutt Matt getting hard over this." Mello tutted, smirking as Matt's body continued to betray his mind.

"I-I'm not." Matt said, more to himself than to Mello as if saying it would make it true and his body would cease to respond to the ministrations. Matt could feel his breath catch in his throat as the slender leather coated fingers dipped into his baggy jeans, feeling the smooth skin beneath before pulling back, tugging at the belt.

Matt squirmed, trying to force himself away, but Mello's boot continued to press his cheek into the floor. Successfully unbuckling the belt, Mello smirked, tossing it aside. "Pass me the rope." Matt could hear the cruel smirk in his voice, one that cut through his usual defences and twisted about in his stomach.

Matt's blood ran cold as the rope was cut into two, knotting it around each ankle before tying one to th table to his left, the other being knotted to the armchair on his right, forcing his legs open. Matt felt a blush race across his cheeks, tears prickling in his eyes in embarrassment.

Silently thanking whichever God it was that controlled the universe that his jeans were still on, Mello removed his foot from Matt, resuming petting his hair like a reprimanded child, occasionally getting too rough, jerking his head in the same harsh direction that Mello was leading him in. "Very quiet Puppy." Mello grinned, hooking his fingers into the back of his jeans, tugging at the denim, forcing it down until it rested on his thighs.

Matt flushed a horrible crimson, limbs shaking within the rope at the exposure, the sudden desire to curl up in a ball overwhelming as he felt all eyes fixed on his pale form. "Lets see how much it takes till the Puppy screams." A harsh slap met Matt's backside, forcing a hiss of pain from him lips. Mello shrugged, wicked grin dominating his marred face. "Have at him." He told the others in the room. "Pretty sure he's a virgin, so don't break him. Otherwise we'll have nothing to play with." Mello sighed, ambling out of the room in search of chocolate.


	5. Petting

**A.N.**

**My socks are blown off. You guys are awesome. AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: No ownie :)**

**Review?**

* * *

><p>Matt sat quietly on the floor, legs stretched out as a rare treat instead of being tied into a kneeling position. He wriggled his legs slightly as pins and needles stabbed him from the inside but quickly stopped as more pain ripped through his body.<p>

His skin was caked in grime and various bodily fluids coupled with cuts, bite and scratch marks that marred his body into an unrecognisable mess. Matt let a visible flinch shudder through his body as feet walked past him, praying that they wouldn't stand on him or decide to put him to use. Fortunately for him, each one passed him without a second glance.

A quiet sigh of relief trickled from his lips, sagging against the wall, ignoring as his wrists pinched in the cuffs that were firmly chained to the wall. The constant stress was beginning to take its toll on Matt, dark circles permanently ringed his eyes, goggles having long since been discarded in a flourish of movement only to shatter against the concrete floor. His body continued to shake, muscles spasming in anticipation of what may happen forcing a constant knot of fear to ball up in his stomach.

Mello watched him, a small smirk gracing his twisted features, as he watched the permanently downcast gaze of his best friend. He knew that he was close to snapping, the red head struggling to cope with the extremities of his situation without his usual home comforts of games and cigarettes. This was how he liked to see him, affirming his authority above him and stripping him of his cocky attitude, the one that buried under his skin with each snide remark passed his way in a taunting voice, reminding him of each cock up he had made.

Mello had been unable to hold back the grin when Matt screamed in pain as he was forcefully entered from behind and he was sure that the boys throat was now a vicious red and causing him pain each time he swallowed. But that just made Mello smile all the more as Matt's chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. Matt no longer had any qualms about being naked, his head racing with memories and fears of what to come, something Mello relished. The mental strain of waiting was stronger than any other form of torture he knew.

The chance to break someone with superior intellect was a game that Mello could not pass up. Sure, Matt was his friend, but there was no doubt in Mello's mind that Kira would also possess this kind of knowledge and knowing how to break someone with that stature was vital information for when he finally got his hands around Kira's grubby neck and twisted until it snapped. But he would rather play with him first.

No this was more of an exercise of learning the strongest form of humiliation, something Mello enjoyed greatly.

Mello watched as Matt quietly shifted in the bonds, not uttering so much as a squeak as he leant heavily on the cut on his leg.

"Should get that cleaned." Mello noted. "Don't want you infected. That'll ruin the fun." Matt met Mello's eyes quietly, the usual vibrant green dulled until a listless, dead look took over his face. Mello rolled his eyes, grabbing some disinfectant and a clean cloth before walking over to Matt, pouring it over every open he could find. Matt hissed through his teeth at the burning sensation, hands curling to his palms, leaving small grooves indented into the whorls of his palms. Mello patted the wounds more harsh than was necessary, but instead ran a comforting hand through Matt's hair instead.

Matt let out a soft whimper, feeling his emotions overwhelming him at the simple gesture, the kindest one he'd had in days. Matt unconsciously tilted his head upwards, craving more of the gentle touch, a small smile passing his lips as he realised that he was doing good. Mello pulled his hand away from his friends hair, watching as Matt curled back in on himself.

Mello's eyes widened slightly as he watched Matt's demeanour change within seconds before he stood up, mind whirling. The reaction could be useful.

Very useful indeed.


	6. Money

**A.N.**

**Bit short, but short chapter is better than no chapter at all!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Review?**

* * *

><p>It took less time than Mello thought to strip Matt of his free will, no longer needing to chain him to the wall or tie him in a stationary position, a simple 'Stay' was enough to ensure that the once cheeky gamer remained motionless until told otherwise. He'd become a mere husk of a human, completely dependant on the vile mafia men to survive. Too many times Matt had passed out from dehydration because they'd forgotten to permit him to drink, though Mello at least paid him enough attention to keep him healthy, always making sure to clean up any cuts and keep him at a reasonable weight and in the fleeting moments that he acknowledged their real friendship, would offer him a comforting hand in his hair and a brief word of praise.<p>

Mello became fairly certain that it would be just as simple to whittle away Kira's Alaska sized ego into nothing, in fact, as Matt obediently sat next to his feet, slowly kissing along his leather clad thighs he was damn sure of it.

Mello didn't doubt that most of the time Matt didn't have a clue what was happening, or if he even knew where he was thanks to soft manipulation, slowly introduced to him and praise for when he did something they group of men considered 'right'. The reassurance coupled with harsh beatings for when he blundered quickly set Matt on task with a heavily clouded mind.

"Rod." Mello stated, swatting Matt away, who went back to sitting on his heels, hands placed on his knees. "Did your contact get back to you?"

Rod nodded, greasy hair slicked back, exposing a thick neck and remarkably small eyes, making him look like an overweight sewer rat. "Yeah, demanding fifty grand for the hit though. Either pony up or get out Mello."

"Shut your fucking mouth, I've got the money." He growled, tossing a wad of bills across the table. "Just get rid of the damn sheep." He ordered, gesturing for Matt to continue, which he did without hesitation. Mello relaxed in the plush chair as Rod thumbed through the bills, counting it out.

"Fine. It'll be done by tomorrow." Rod stuffed the money down his pants and stood up, walking out of the room, scratching the back of his head with the butt of his gun.

Mello looked down at Matt who'd paused his ministrations. "Did I tell you to stop?" He asked, folding his arms as Matt shook his head. "Then what?"

Matt paused for a moment, opening his mouth as if to speak, sound refusing to come out. He fidgeted for a moment before a quiet. "…Can I go home now?" Fell out of his mouth.

Mello stared at him in disbelief. "You are home. You live here."

"N-No, mean home home. S'not here." Matt replied, voice cracking on each syllable from under use.

"You live here." Mello repeated firmly. Matt paused for a moment, fingers curling into themselves before returning to the task at hand without another word.

Mello bit his lip quietly, displeased at the outburst, no matter home small the request, it was still an outburst. Clearly he needed to up his game, if Matt was still asking for home and dropping what he was told to do to ask, Kira would easily rebel and although this sort of treatment would affect him, it was not nearly enough.

Mello flipped open his phone, making a short call, smirking as the person on the other end picked up. Mello slowly spread his legs as Matt worked along his inner thigh, though clearly still ignoring him as he spoke calmly into the phone, shutting it with a triumphant grin after a few minutes, tossing it to the side.

Mello glanced down at the busy redhead, lips swollen from the constant pressure applied to them.

It was about time he realised he was going nowhere.

Whether he wanted to or not.


	7. Metal

**A.N**

**I felt sick writing this x.x**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Reviews would be nice :)**

* * *

><p>Matt's pale sunken face glanced up through his overgrown hair that now reached his shoulders to meet Mello's steely glare before quickly adverting his eyes, his hands starting to shake. Matt watched Mello's boots turn on the floor, listening quietly to the oncoming footsteps, far heavier than anyone's that he recognised as Mello's hand wound itself into his hair, dragging him to his feet by the scarlet strands.<p>

Mello's finger trailed along Matt's spine, tracing the various scars that now adorned his creamy skin, leather covered fingers pinching a fresh wound, the flesh tearing back open. Matt bit back the yelp that built in his throat, though a flinch still rippled through his body as Mello dug his finger into it, tearing it open wider. Tears ran down Matt's face, dripping off the end of his chin, falling to the floor in quick succession. Mello pulled his finger back, sighing in mock annoyance. "Now look what you've done Mattie, making a mess on my gloves." he sighed, holding the digit to Matt's lips. "Clean it up." He ordered. Matt obediently opened his lips, sucking the blood-coated finger clean easily, repressing the shudder as his own blood trickled down his throat.

Mello pulled his hand back as the footsteps stopped, the wooden supports on the couch groaning as they took some weight. Matt resisted the urge to look at the person on the couch, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor as Mello crossed the room, murmurs exchanged in hushed tones, inaudible to the ex-gamer, desperate for any indication of who the person might be.

Mello padded back across the room, twisting his fingers back into Matt's hair, dragging him over to the table, despite Matt's quiet pained gasp. Mello bent him over the table, leaning over to his head, teeth at his ear. "Stay still." He commanded standing back up as Matt wriggled in discomfort, a slight blush gracing his cheeks at the exposing position. Though it quickly faded, a familiar panic setting in as a bare hand touched his skin. He instinctively flinched away, the hand being drawn back with a deep "Yeah, he can take it." Following.

"T-Take what?" Matt breathed quietly.

"Shut up." Mello snapped, a harsh slap meeting Matt's backside.

Both hands fell away from Matt's body, leaving him to tremble in a thick silence. He tilted his head slightly, watching as the man fiddled with a thick metal pole, putting it on the burner in the corner of the filthy room. Matt paled slightly, immediately moving to his feet as he realised what was going to happen. Mello's hand clamped around his neck, forcing him back down over the table, a length of rope being wrapped tightly around his wrists until the cord bit into his skin.

"I said stay." He snapped.

Matt immediately stilled as a pair of teeth sank into his shoulder, biting until the skin broke under the set of sharp canines. He heard the metal pole being dragged off the burner, his whole body tensing up further a small crackle burst from the other side of the room.

He heard the footsteps cross the room once more, the heat breathing on his skin, growing as it came closer.

A wave of agony shot through his body as the metal was pressed into his thigh, searing the skin until it blistered and swelled into the same pattern that the metal held.

Matt screamed, hot tears flowing involuntarily down his face as he felt the metal continue to press into him, his throat ripped raw as his voice gave out, his body shaking violently as the brand was pulled away.

Mello smirked, pressing his finger into the burn, ripping off the seared skin. Matt's vision went fuzzy as his body went slack trying desperately to cling to his fading consciousness. Mello let out a low laugh before picking up the brand and dumping it into a prepared bucket of water, steam immediately pouring out of it, coupled with a low hiss.

Matt ignored his speaking, continue to tremble violently. Matt listened as Mello's boots clicked down the hallway, the heavy footsteps following him. Matt shakily pried himself off the table, body coated in a thin sheen of sweat, his muscles continue to spasm in pain. Slowly making his way to his feet, he stumbled over the couch, pulling a scummy sweatshirt off the cushions, quickly tugging it over his head, hissing as it touched the exposed burn.

Gripping the arm of the couch, Matt took a few deep breaths before staggering to the main door, twisting the door handle, slowly prying the door open.


	8. Blood

**A.N.**

**Last update until after Christmas.**

**There will be three more chapters at a max for this :)**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Review?**

* * *

><p>Matt scrambled out the door, tugging at the woollen jumper further down his legs in an attempt to cover himself up as much as he possibly could. The pebbles on the side walk dug into his bare feet as he jogged weakly down the pavement, breath becoming ragged after a few moments thanks to weeks of malnourishment and lack of movement. His joints cracked with each step, causing Matt to wince in a pain and pleasure combination.<p>

Matt stumbled as his legs gave out, scraping his hands and knees on the concrete. He quickly picked himself back up, brushing himself down, ignoring the blood that ran down his legs from the shallow cuts. Matt could feel his cheeks flush with effort as he continued running with as much vigour as he could, not caring where he was going. The further away the better.

Flinching as a hand grabbed his shoulder, Matt quickly tugged himself out of the strong grip, tears running down his face without his knowledge. "Sir are you okay? Sir?" Matt ignored the voice, adrenaline pumping through him in his blind panic.

His feet bled onto the pavement as a particular sharp stone tore into the soft pink sole of his foot. Matt ignored the soft thrum of pain that ran through him, finally looking up through his lank hair Matt realised where his feet were taking him.

Glancing up at the block of flats, Matt could feel his heart sink in his chest. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd returned to his flat, whether it still belonged to him or if Mello had sold it moved was unknown to him.

Casting a swift eye around the parking lot, Matt let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the sleek black motorcycle of Mello's was nowhere to be seen. However his startlingly red Chevy remained neatly slotted amongst the other cars as he'd left it.

With trembling legs he made his way up the stairs of the building, slipping the key that was still left underneath the plant pot of the neighbours into the lock and swung the door open.

Matt bit his lip as the unmistakable scent of home hit him, leather, chocolate and the faintest hint of smoke still remained. Matt carefully padded into the apartment, ignoring the blood that he trod across the hardwood flooring.

All the rooms looked the same.

Matt's games still sprawled across the floor as he picked and chose through them before tossing those not deemed worthy aside. A half eaten chocolate bar resting on the coffee table next to a cold mug of coffee, obviously abandoned as Mello realised he was late for work. Clothes tossed into a dry clump on the armchair, waiting for a folding that would never happen.

Matt sighed, turning around to shut the front door behind him, sliding the dead bolt across.

Stripping off the ruined sweater, he tossed it into a corner, heading towards the shower. Calmly flicking the shower on, he turned up the heat until it was practically scalding hot before stepping under, scrubbing himself down desperately, fingernails digging into his skin as if trying to rip it from the muscle that it was carefully attached to.

Forcing himself out a few moments later as the last of the dried blood swirled down the drain, he wrapped a towel around his waist and dripped into his bedroom, his face blank. The once trivial emotions that racked through him gone an odd sense of tranquillity replacing them. Matt briefly wondered if he had become a robot as he pulled the familiar stripped shirt over his head, taking a deep sniff from the cotton, muscles relaxing for the first time since he had arrived. He let out a soft moan, unaware if how tense he'd been.

Matt slowly pulled on some sweatpants, the feeling of the soft fabric enveloping his legs consumed him. His fingers drifting down to toy with the cloth as if it was a long forgotten childhood toy. A small smile graced his lips as he headed towards the fridge.

Prying it open Matt fumbled about inside for a moment before pulling out a can of coke, moving to the cupboards, removing a bag of crisps from them before settling at the table to dig in to the first 'real' food he'd had in God knows how long.

Matt closed his eyes as he relaxed, sinking into the chair with a soft yawn, finally comfortable at last.


	9. End

**A.N.**

**Ugh, I feel terrible for doing this.**

**Sorry to all but this is the last chapter. I would just be dragging it out else.**

**Please, review, tell me what you liked/hated or whatever.**

**I'll put a warning here but saying what it is will ruin the chapter. So if you're upset by anything in the previous chapters it's best not to read this one, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

><p>Matt stirred in the cracked leather chair, feeling the muscle stress in his neck from the odd position he had fallen asleep in, not yet wanting to come back to reality. His dream was far more satisfying than reality ever could be, simply splayed across the floor playing some asinine game he had completed an umpteenth amount of times while Mello chattered mindlessly on the couch behind him, engaging in the playful banter that Matt retorted with.<p>

Matt sighed in discomfort, shifting to rest his weight on his other side, letting his head loll against the armrest of the chair for a moment before squirming some more, finally lifting the heavy lids that covered his soft malachite eyes. His heart jumped into his throat and his stomach twisted itself into tight knots as he noticed the scarred blonde sitting opposite him, the barrel of his Magnum tapping against a leather clad thigh meticulously.

"Have a nice nap?" Mello asked quietly, a hand pushing the choppy blonde locks behind his ear as he surveyed Matt with poised tranquillity.

Matt knew better than to let the increasing tension in his body to fall flat. After all, he knew Mello better than anyone, one of the few things he bothered to pride himself on and despite constantly striving to keep a façade on, Mello was like an open book if you knew what to look for.

Matt could see the hard line in his jaw as the sharp teeth hidden behind his sinful lips, the lips that barked such horrendous acts without a second thought, gritted together. The ever so slight narrowing of his eyes that gave the glare he was sending Matt a snakelike quality.

And for the first time Matt saw Mello.

Truly saw him.

He was no longer the small child who had the mischievous streak in him, who enjoyed playing practical jokes on others and being the centre of attention. No, this Mello had mutated far beyond that who found pleasure in irritating others and upping the ante in who could be the most daring without causing any long lasting damage. This Mello was grotesque, twisting the simplest of ethics and morals until they were no longer recognisable to the naked eye, explained by flawed logic to average members of society who accepted them without two thoughts.

Matt was frightened.

A sheer unadulterated fear ran through him as Mello waited expectantly for an answer Matt wasn't sure he could give, his mouth drying up in seconds and his tongue refusing to work. Matt continued to stare at the beast that sat opposite him, wondering where his friend, his only friend had gone.

"Well?" A cantankerous Mello snapped, fingers tightening on his gun.

"I…Uh…fine." Matt finally stammered, his voice cracking under the lack of moisture in his mouth.

"Oh that's good." A cruel smile tugged at the corners of Mello's thin lips. Matt cringed back into his chair. He knew full well that this was simply the calm before the storm. His hands began to shake as he laced them together, staring down into his lap. "Now explain to me why you were a disobedient dog Matt." Mello stated bluntly.

Matt followed the gun from Mello's thighs as he rested it in his lap, barrel pointed to Matt's thin stomach.

"…I…" Matt started, he could feel the tears well up in his eyes, a sudden bout of shame enveloping him. He couldn't cry in front of Mello, no matter what had happened between them that would be the final act of humiliation. Matt took a deep breath, trying to steady his shattered nerves. "I wanted to come home." He breathed.

"And you decided to just pop out and toddle down the streets?" Mello moved off the sofa, leaning over Matt in three easy strides, gun pressed in his cheek. "I could kill you you know. I could splatter your fucking head against the walls." Mello growled into his ear, strands of hair, tickling the overly sensitive skin of Matt's temple as the warm breath caressed the lobe. A soft whimper caught in the red-head's throat as his entire body went rigid. "And you know what _Mail?_ I wouldn't even cry."

Matt jerked, knocking Mello's hand away from his face, the gun falling into his lap. Matt quickly picked it up and jerked the hammer back, pointing it at Mello's skull. Azure eyes widened slightly but refused to back up, the cocky smirk still plastered on his face. "Why Mello?" Matt asked quietly. "What did I ever do to you that warranted all of this? How could you even-?" Matt cut himself off as his stomach flipped and he gagged. "How could you do that to me? I thought I was your friend!"

Mello scowled, pulling his face away from Matt's. "Because you don't deserve to be happy. You get your life handed to you on a fucking silver platter. You don't have to try for fucking anything and you waste what you do have. Insane intelligence and you shut yourself away from the world. You have no idea how hard it is for everyone else and just for once I wanted to see you suffer just like _every fucker else out there._ So don't try and pull the friend bullshit on me. I know you're queer, just a note Mattie, God doesn't like fags." Mello scowled.

Matt stayed quiet, hot tears spilling down his cheeks as the gun trembled in his hand.

"And now you're crying, fuck sake Matt no wonder your parents ditched you, surprised they didn't smother yo-." A loud bang resonated around the tiny apartment, Matt stared at the end of the smoking gun in shock, following the path of the bullet that was now thoroughly embedded in Mello's skull. The blonde teetered on his feet for a moment, a steady crimson line leaking down his face, dripping from his nose before collapsing on the floor with a thud.

Staring in shock at his hand that had unconsciously pulled the trigger, Matt watched as a heavy stream of blood began to pool around Mello.

And ever the good dog, Matt raised the gun to his head, ready to follow his master.


End file.
